O Chão
by Sparky.187
Summary: Ela é uma novelista em ascensão. Ele é seu assessor metido e arrogante. O relógio marca meia-noite. O prazo é o dia seguinte. O que pode acontecer entre duas pessoas de personalidades extremamente opostas? Nunca se sabe... -DraMione-


**Shipper: ****_DraMione_**

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter e seus respectivos personagens não me pertecem. Sem piadinhas dessa vez._**

**Notas da Autora: _Fic dedicada para minha best HannahHell!

* * *

_**

_Eu nunca vou terminar isso._

Ela tinha o rosto afundado nas mãos. Já passavam das onze horas da noite; suas pálpebras pesavam como pedras. Ela precisava concluir aquele conto, mas isso parecia ser, naquele momento, algo impossível. Simplesmente estava empacada na parte mais tensa da história. O pessoal da editora já devia estar enlouquecendo com sua demora. Mas ela avisara, avisara que não conseguia escrever sem estar inspirada. "Inspiração é para amadores", eles lhe disseram. _Bom, bem feito para eles_, ela pensou.

Porém, ficar xingando mentalmente seus superiores não iria ajudar em nada nas idéias. O que faltava era concentração. Ou quem sabe uma ajudinha. Isso sim viria bem a calhar. Entretanto, quem poderia ajudá-la? Infelizmente, o único nome que lhe vinha à cabeça era o de seu insuportável assessor: Draco Malfoy. Apesar de detestá-lo, e de esse sentimento ser recíproco, era sempre ele que chegava com as idéias salvadoras.

Fechou o notebook e foi para a cozinha dar uma espairecida. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa d'água. Mudou de idéia. Guardou a água e foi preparar um café. Após bebê-lo, voltou para a sala e sentou-se na escrivaninha, encarando o telefone. Ligava ou não ligava para Malfoy? Poderia tentar continuar sozinha, mas uma voz insistente em sua cabeça ficava dizendo que o melhor era chamar o loiro.

Mas já era quase meia-noite! Seria muita cara de pau da parte dela ligar a essa hora. Só que, pensando bem, pior ainda seria se ela não terminasse o livro. Isso poderia colocá-la em sérios riscos... Que ela preferia não correr.

Quando viu já estava com o telefone na orelha.

- _Alô?_

Por que ela estava fazendo aquilo mesmo?

- Malfoy...

- _Que foi, Granger? Por que está ligando a essa hora?_

_É, eu também queria saber._

- Não consigo acabar o conto...

- _De novo?_

Ela sentiu sua têmpora pulsando.

- _Você não aprende, não é?_

- Você vai vir me ajudar ou ficar me xingando? Não se esqueça que não é só a minha carreira em jogo aqui.

- _Hum. Já estou indo. Não demoro._

- É bom mesmo.

Era só falar com ele que seu sangue fervia. Algumas vezes ela pensara que os dois nasceram predestinados a se odiarem. Havia momentos em que ela sentia vontade de matá-lo; se bem que espancá-lo até ver suas tripas do lado de fora também valeria a pena...

Graças ao café, o sono já não a importunava como há algum tempo.

Quinze minutos depois o rapaz já adentrava seu apartamento.

- E aí, Granger? – cumprimentou ele, jogando seu casaco nela e largando-se no pequeno sofá.

- Hmpf – bufou ela. _Eu só posso ter cara de cabide. Ele sempre faz isso._

- Então, no que você travou desta vez? – ele perguntou, enquanto a novelista pendurava o sobretudo num cabide ao lado da porta.

- Bom... – ela começou, tratando de ir se esconder atrás do notebook para que ele não visse o rubor que subia por seu rosto – Numa parte meio tensa, sabe...

- Numa luta? – indagou, olhando desconfiado para ela, que se encolhia do outro lado da escrivaninha – Mas você é ótima em batalhas!

- Não... – _Para de corar, sua besta – _Uma coisa mais tensa que uma luta... Acho que o termo mais apropriado seria "quente"...

Ela percebeu um sorriso malicioso surgindo discretamente no rosto do loiro, acompanhado por um impulso quase incontrolável de espancá-lo.

- Hum... Será que eu estou pensando o mesmo que você?

- Veja por você mesmo – retrucou, virando o notebook para ele.

Ela acompanhou os olhos ele movendo-se de um lado para outro enquanto ele lia os últimos parágrafos que ela havia escrito.

- Então você enroscou bem na hora H – concluiu ele, olhando para ela como se ela tivesse se esquecido de fazer o dever de casa – Granger, você é muito pura.

- Não é questão de pureza! – ela exclamou revoltada, enquanto uma voz estranha sussurrava em sua mente "_Mate esse loiro FDP..._" – Eu só não sei qual o melhor jeito para escrever! Eu pensei em deixá-los no sofá mesmo, ou fazer com que ele a leve para o quarto...

- Bem, já que eles estão na sala – declarou o rapaz como se fosse algo muito óbvio – Tem que ser no chão!

- O quê? – ela não aguentou mais ficar sentada; levantou-se e saiu andando pela sala, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa – Por que diabos o chão? O chão é sujo e frio! – ela jurou ter ouvido alguma coisa como "Eu mereço" saindo da boca dele quando ele deu um tapa na própria testa – Que cara é essa?

- Você acha mesmo que eles vão conseguir ficar no sofá? – ele tomou o lugar dela na escrivaninha – Colega, é um espaço muito pequeno! Agora, o chão... – pela expressão dele, ela concluiu que ele estava se lembrando de algo... Que ela preferia não saber o que era – Tem infinitas possibilidades.

Ela corou violentamente e tratou de censurar o que passou por sua mente naquele momento.

- Certo, certo... – concordou ela, ainda tentando se livrar daqueles pensamentos impuros – Mas... Você tem certeza que no chão vai ficar bom? Sabe, eu não queria que fosse algo muito pervertido. A idéia é ser romântico, e não uma putaria sem fim.

- Além de me ligar à meia-noite para pedir ajuda e ficar questionando meus métodos, ainda quer reduzir as possibilidades?

- Você realmente acha que eu iria deixar que você transformasse o MEU livro numa historinha pornô para pervertidos sem recuperação como você?

- Na verdade... Eu achei. Até comecei a escrever por você – ela não tinha percebido que ele havia se sentado ali e estava digitando – Quer dar uma olhada?

- Saia daí – ordenou ela, voltando para sua escrivaninha e começando a ler o que Draco escrevera – Mas que porcaria é essa – sua face foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha – Eu vou apagar isso! – apertou o backspace sem dó nem piedade, deletando todo o trabalho de Draco.

- Assim não dá! Para de ser teimosa, santa do cabelo de vassoura!

Ele pegou no ponto fraco. E sabia muito bem disso.

- REPETE SE VOCÊ FOR HOMEM! – berrou a garota, ameaçando atirar o notebook na cabeça do assessor, que não fez nada mais do que rir da cara dela.

- Tive uma idéia – ele disse, sem se importar com a aura negra que se formava em volta da novelista – Acalme-se e fique de pé.

- O que você está planejando? – indagou a garota, ainda preparada para acertá-lo na cabeça com o computador.

- Cale a boca e se levante, antes que eu perca a inspiração.

- Certo, certo... – concordou ela, ainda achando que aquilo não era uma boa idéia e que iria se arrepender amargamente depois.

- Ótimo. Agora você é a Mareglen e eu vou sair pela porta e fingir que sou o Kenesaw... Mas que diabos de nomes são esses? – ele perguntou, encarando o notebook com uma cara estranha.

- Não reclama. Foram os melhores que eu consegui pensar.

- Você precisa de um psicólogo.

- É que você não tem idéia de como é difícil escolher um nome... O que você pretende fazer, afinal de contas?

- Oras, é simples. Interpretaremos os personagens para ver se surge alguma idéia inovadora.

- Nós vamos O QUÊ? NUNCA! VOCÊ BEBEU? FUMOU COCAINA? CHEIROU MACONHA?

- Por que essa reação? Funcionou da última vez!

- MAS DA ÚLTIMA VEZ NÃO TINHA NADA DISSO! – ela gritou, apontando para o notebook e tentando apagar de sua mente a cena que subitamente surgira e que não era nem um pouco agradável.

- Granger, nós somos profissionais. Você tem que saber dividir as coisas... E, além disso, você teve uma idéia genial quando nós representamos a história!

Por mais que ela não quisesse, tinha que admitir que ele estava certo.

- Ah, seu maldito – bufou ela, reconhecendo que aquele era o único jeito – Tudo bem, vamos tentar.

Ele deu-lhe as costas e saiu do apartamento. Um silêncio se instalou por alguns segundos, até ele subitamente escancarar a porta e começar a encenação.

-Mareglen! – ele exclamou, correndo na direção dela e abraçando-a – Eu estava tão preocupado com você! – ele se afastou, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos. Seus olhos estavam cheios de preocupação – Você está bem? Por favor, diga que ele não fez nada com você! Por favor! – _Nem parece ele_, ela pensou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. _Ele atua muito bem, esse safado... Bem que ele podia ter virado ator, assim ele estaria em algum lugar bem distante agora, e eu não teria que aguentá-lo... _Seu coração pulsava cada vez mais forte, enquanto ela se perdia naqueles olhos cinzentos – Não vai falar nada, Granger?

- O quê...? Oh, droga. Me desculpe, eu me distraí – _Hermione Jane Granger, o que diabos foi isso?_,ela se repreendeu mentalmente enquanto ele voltava para fora, reclamando baixinho.

_OK, concentração agora..._

- Mareglen! - ele fez exatamente a mesma coisa - Eu estava tão preocupado com você! Você está bem? Por favor, diga que ele não fez nada com você! Por favor! - ela novamente corou com a proximidade, porém desta vez não se deixou levar.

- Ele não fez nada comigo - ela afastou as mãos dele, em seguida dando-lhe as costas e cruzando os braços - Ele me contou o que realmente aconteceu.

- Você não acreditou nele, não é? - ele fez menção de tocar em seu ombro, porém ela recuou.

- Pare de mentir! - aquilo estava sendo extremamente divertido - Eu sabia que havia algo errado quando te encontrei naquela noite...

- Não! É mentira! - ele a abraçou por trás; ela sentiu algo estranho em seu estômago e seu rosto esquentou violentamente - Você não pode acreditar nele! Não depois do que ele fez!

Ele estava sendo realista demais! Ela já não sabia se aquele era Draco ou se era o próprio Kenesaw! _Maldito! O que está fazendo comigo?_ Ela hesitou, porém não deixou que o teatrinho acabasse. Virou-se de volta para ele com um olhar de reprovação.

- Francamente? - aquela não era a fala, mas ela simplesmente não podia deixar de usar essa expressão - Eu já não sei mais em quem posso acreditar.

E então passou reto por ele, indo se sentar no sofá. Seu estômago deu outro solavanco. Logo em seguida, seria o momento em que os personagens supostamente deveriam se...

- Mareglen... - ele lamentou, sentando-se ao lado dela - Eu sou a pessoa que mais te ama nesse mundo - ele segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos; ela meio que engasgou - Não há ninguém em quem você possa confiar mais... - ele foi chegando cada vez mais perto, indo encostar a boca no ouvido da garota - Eu te amo, Mareglen...

Hermione achou que seu coração fosse parar. Ele interpretava tão bem que ela estava começando a achar que o que ele dizia era realmente verdade. O sofrimento na voz dele era tão real, tão doloroso, que não tinha como aquilo não ser verdadeiro. Ele afastou novamente o rosto, ficando frente a frente com ela.

Seus olhos se fecharam

_Ah, não, vai acontecer._

Ele começou a se aproximar.

_Ah, não, não, não, não._

Não tinha como escapar.

Ela então fechou seus olhos, esperando que os lábios dele finalmente tocassem os seus.

Espere aí, por que diabos _finalmente_?

E por que ele estava demorando tanto?

E por que ela estava se preocupando com isso?

Mas ele realmente estava demorando.

Decidiu abrir os olhos.

Ele a encarava com um sorriso malicioso, capaz de tirar qualquer garota do sério. Se ela ainda não estava corada o suficiente, sua face ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Ficou esperando pelo beijo, Granger?

- Ah, ora, francamente... – ela não sabia exatamente por que, mas ela ficara esperando pelo beijo de verdade. E agora, por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar, era impossível – Você acha...

- Eu não acho, tenho certeza.

Ora, ele estava brincando com fogo.

- Cale a boca, seu... – ela avançou para estapear a cara do loiro, mas ao invés de segurar o braço dela, ele se deixou cair deitado no sofá, e ela, levada pelo impulso do tapa, foi cair em cima dele.

- Assim você me excita, Granger - provocou o loiro, envolvendo sua cintura com um dos braços, prendendo-a firmemente - Não pensei que você fosse atirada desse jeito...

- Ora essa, Malfoy - reclamou ela, tentando em vão se desvencilhar do abraço - Me solte, seu pervertido! Isso tudo foi armação sua, não foi? Seu tarado, me largue!

- Assim que você admitir que estava esperando, ou melhor, _querendo_ aquele beijo - ele desafiou, sorrindo marotamente.

- NUNCA!

- Ah, é? Então você também _nunca_ vai sair daqui.

- Ora, seu... - ela fazia de tudo para se soltar, mas sua força não era páreo para a dele. Ela tentou estapeá-lo, chutá-lo, socá-lo, beliscá-lo, puxar seus cabelos (que ela descobriu serem extremamente sedosos e macios), mas nada parecia abalá-lo. Quanto mais ela se esforçava, mais ele achava graça.

- Hum - grunhiu ele, fechando a cara após levar um belo tabefe da novelista - Isso não está muito legal.

Ela se alegrou um pouco, pensando que ele finalmente desistiria, porém seu sorriso se desmanchou ao ver novamente aquela malícia brilhando nos olhos do loiro.

- Eu queria estar por cima...

A sequência de acontecimentos que se seguiu foi tão rápida que nossos protagonistas provavelmente nem perceberam quantas coisas fizeram em um mísero segundo. Draco prensou Hermione contra seu corpo e tentou virar-se no sofá de modo que ela ficasse por baixo; só que ele não esperava que ela resistisse com tanto afinco. Ao perceber o que o rapaz pretendia fazer, ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele e esticou os cotovelos. Desequilibrado pela ação dela, o assessor não conseguiu colocá-la abaixo de si em nem manter-se embaixo dela. O peso da garota acabou por levá-los ao chão.

- Ai! – exclamou ela ao sentir suas costas baterem fortemente no piso duro e frio.

Antes que ela pudesse se mover, ele segurou seus pulsos ao lado de sua cabeça, tornando-a completamente vulnerável a qualquer coisa que ele pretendesse fazer.

- Bom, pelo menos eu consegui o que queria – sussurrou ele, aproximando seu rosto do dela – Ah, e olhe só onde viemos parar... No chão!

- Seu maldito... O que vai fazer agora? Me estuprar?

- Escute aqui, Granger, eu posso até ser um pervertido sem recuperação como você disse, mas eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas – ele sorriu – E, além do mais, não seria estupro, já que existe consentimento de ambas as partes...

- EU NÃO CONCORDEI COM NADA, NÃO SE ATREVA A POR PALAVRAS NA MINHA BOCA! – exaltou-se a garota.

- Eu não estou pondo palavras na sua boca, você é que quis por sua boca na minha – ignorando protestos do tipo "MORRA, SEU DESGRAÇADO" expelidos por ela, ele continuou – Aproveitando a situação, vou te explicar por que é que tinha que ser no chão.

- Ai, Jesus, vai começar.

- Em primeiro lugar, o sofá não tem espaço suficiente para esse tipo de coisa. Tem gente que até consegue, mas se for algo assim, mais... _Caliente_... acredite, não dá certo. Segundo: imagine você e seu namorado na maior catação... – ela fez uma cara estranha ao ouvir isso – O que foi?

- Ah, eu... – ela sentiu vergonha; não podia contar para ele que não tinha um namorado, mas se ele pensava que ela tinha um namorado, queria dizer que ele a achava bonita, ou algo do tipo... E se ele a achava bonita, queria dizer que ele tinha segundas intenções ao fazer aquilo... O olhar dele denunciava certa desconfiança, que também era presente em sua voz quando ele perguntou:

- Você não é virgem, é?

- MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO! – ela respondeu num tom histérico, arrancando dele uma risada, enquanto corava intensamente. Mas tinha que estragar o momento, não é? Típico dele.

- Tanto faz, então... Imagine você e um cara qualquer se catando no sofá, e então, de repente, vocês caem! – fez um pouco de suspense – Você acha que vocês iriam parar de fazer qualquer coisa que vocês estivessem fazendo?

Ela tentou se lembrar de alguma de suas inúmeras tentativas frustradas de relacionamento, para ver se achava alguma situação parecida, porém logo desistiu. Nenhuma destas tentativas sequer chegou ao sofá...

- Acho... Que não? – gaguejou ela em resposta.

- Exato – concordou ele – E pense bem: no chão, temos a sensação de que é algo mais humano, mais selvagem...

- Você não prestou a menor atenção na parte do NÃO QUERO PUTARIA SEM FIM, não é?

- Não é disso que estou falando. Dá uma impressão de que "é aqui e é agora", de que eles têm que aproveitar o momento, senão vão perdê-lo; algo assim, entende?

- Claro que sim – alfinetou ela num tom sarcástico – Agora que já terminamos sua aulinha particular, será que dá para você me soltar?

- Você ainda não cumpriu os requisitos necessários.

Ela mais uma vez tentou – sem sucesso – se soltar do aperto, mas o rapaz não parecia inclinado a cooperar. Os dois permaneceram se encarando por um bom tempo. Hermione ia se perdendo cada vez mais na profundidade daqueles olhos, que antes ela nunca se dera ao trabalho de olhar... _Só se fosse obrigada, como estou sendo agora_, justificou para si mesma, como se precisasse negar que achava aqueles olhos extremamente belos. Não só os olhos, mas um par de partes do corpo dele eram bem atraentes também; na verdade, ele era delicioso por inteiro. _O QUE DEMÔNIOS VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO, HERMIONE? ENLOUQUECEU? _Isso estava se tornando um problema. _Ele é um problema._

Um sorriso despontou nos lábios de Draco, preocupando a garota. _O que será que vem agora?_

- Sabe de uma coisa, Granger?

- O que?

- Você até que não é de se jogar fora.

_Que atrevido!_

_Ele só pode estar brincando comigo._

_Mas ele vai ver só._

- Bom, eu já não posso dizer o mesmo de você.

- Isso quer dizer que você não vai admitir que queria o beijo?

- Exatamente.

- Então acho que vou ter que apelar.

- O quê...?

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele baixou a cabeça em direção a seu pescoço. Um arrepio passou por seu corpo todo quando sentiu os lábios dele tocarem suavemente a pele exposta.

- O quê... O que você está... – ofegou ela quando ele começou a intensificar o contato – Malfoy... O quê...

Ele nem se preocupou em responder. Sua boca passeava pelo pescoço dela, e sua língua já havia se juntado à brincadeira. A garota se segurava para não gemer, para não mostrar que estava gostando da provocação. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela não conseguia se soltar, ela não queria se soltar. Era mais uma luta consigo mesma do que com o rapaz. Ela não queria se deixar levar, mas uma vontade louca de beijar o assessor crescia dentro dela.

Seus pulsos foram unidos acima de sua cabeça, onde Draco segurou-os com apenas uma mão. A outra desceu por seu tronco até alcançar a barra de sua blusa, então se esgueirando por baixo dela.

- Malfoy – ela assustou-se com o toque, e ele retraiu a mão no mesmo instante – Que diabos está fazendo?

- O que você acha?

- O que eu acho? Que você é doente. Quer tirar essa mão daí?

- Não...

- Como assim, "não"?

- Não quero tirar.

- E quem disse que você tem que querer alguma coisa por aqui? Vamos, pare com essa brincadeira besta e tire sua mão de baixo da minha blusa.

- Quero ver você me obrigar.

Ela grunhiu algo parecido com "você vai ver só" e virou o rosto.

- Ah, que gracinha – disse ele, fazendo voz de criança. A mão que estivera brincando em lugares que não devia subiu e fez com que ela voltasse a encará-lo – Não venha me dizer que não estava gostando.

- E o que faz você achar que eu estava?

Ele chegou perto – perto demais – de seu rosto antes de responder. Ainda sorria maliciosamente. Sua respiração quente e um pouco descompassada batia no rosto dela. Estava testando-a. Que garota não resiste a um loiro lindo com lindos olhos cinzentos, um lindo corpo e uma linda voz? E que cheirava lindamente? _É possível cheirar lindamente?_, indagou Hermione a si mesma. A proximidade dele já estava começando a confundi-la. _Seja forte... Pense em... Caras feios... _Seu rosto esquentou muito; era quase impossível pensar em um pedaço de rapadura quando tinha um bolo de três andares cheio de glacê bem na sua frente. _Bela comparação, Hermione_, ela se repreendeu.

- Acho melhor eu não dizer – ele finalmente respondeu, com um suspiro – Você ia começar a brigar comigo, dizendo que é obsceno demais...

- Você não tem jeito, não é mesmo? Conquistadorzinho barato.

A voz dela saiu com menos confiança do que deveria. Por quê? Porque agora ele estava tão perto que já começava a ser perigoso. Aquela vontade doida de beijá-lo voltava a emergir de seu íntimo. Seus olhos corriam pelo contorno dos lábios dele, enquanto dizia a si mesma o quão maluca era a ponto de considerar ceder aquele impulso. _Você está oficialmente louca._

Teimosia não estava levando a nada. Ele era ainda mais cabeça dura do que ela, e se ela não pretendia desistir, ele estava no mesmo barco. Quanto mais cedo ela saísse dali e terminasse aquela porcaria de história – que por acaso era a razão daquilo estar acontecendo -, mais cedo ele iria embora. E se o único jeito de se soltar era beijá-lo, então...

_Depois disso, vou precisar de uma bebida._

_Ou doze._

Foi como se uma onda de eletricidade passasse por seu corpo quando ela mesma investiu contra ele e o beijou. Ele soltou seus pulsos e no mesmo momento ela enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços, aprofundando aquele beijo que constantemente negara querer – tanto para ele como para ela mesma. _Maldito, ele beija bem_, pensou, sentindo-se totalmente desarmada. Aparentemente, sua estratégia para se soltar de Draco tinha dado errado. Muito errado. As mãos dele foram descendo, descendo, descendo... Até chegarem às suas coxas. Um arrepio passou por sua coluna, e eles se separaram, respirando ruidosamente. Ele então voltou a beijá-la, e ela não se importou nem um pouco.

Vencida pelo desejo, a novelista foi deslizando suas mãos pelo tórax do rapaz – desabotoando sua camisa. Depois de ajudá-lo a se livrar completamente dela, o assessor voltou a beijar seu pescoço, enquanto ela sentia os contornos definidos dos músculos das costas dele sob seus dedos. Que pedaço de mal caminho. Além de beijar bem, tinha uma habilidade com as mãos...

Mas ela, sendo quem era, logo sentiu sua mente começar a divagar. Estava no meio de um amasso com Draco Malfoy e estava divagando. Ela realmente merecia um prêmio. Só que não conseguia evitar. Sendo uma escritora, não conseguia ignorar um surto de inspiração. Principalmente porque aquilo não estaria acontecendo se não fosse pela falta de um.

Ela foi puxada de volta para a realidade quando sentiu Draco desabotoando sua calça. Quase que o empurrou para longe, mas logo a sensação das mãos dele em sua pele nua a fez desistir. Ele parecia ter uma certa fixação por coxas – mantivera suas mão ali pela maior parte do tempo. Seus jeans saíram voando e caíram em algum lugar por ali. Ele pressionava seu corpo contra o dela enquanto a beijava, e ela já sentia _alguma coisa _vinda dele.

Voltou a devanear. Porcaria de inspiração, só aparecia nessas horas. Malditos deuses da literatura que só mandavam as idéias nos momentos mais inoportunos. Enquanto seus dedos afundavam naqueles cabelos macios, imagens de seu conto se formavam em sua mente. Kenesaw e Mareglen se catavam no sofá; caiam no chão; se catavam no chão. Paravam; ela perguntava se ele realmente a amava; ele respondia que sim, como jamais amaria outra pessoa; se beijavam de novo; tico tico no fubá; resumia alguma coisa como "nunca fora tão verdadeiro" e coisa e tal.

Sim, a mente de um escritor é muito – MUITO – confusa.

E como exatamente ela conseguia pensar nessas coisas enquanto agarrava seu assessor era um mistério.

Suas mãos – que estiveram deslizando pelas costas musculosas dele e brincando em seus cabelos – desceram até o cós da calça negra de linho que ele vestia. Hesitou. Ela queria – ah, como ela queria – _apertar _aquela bunda deliciosa dele. _Meu Deus, acabei de pavimentar meu caminho para o inferno. _Mas era incontrolável. Agora que a idéia já estava pronta, ela podia voltar a sem concentrar no que estava fazendo. Desceu mais um pouco as mãos. _Meu Deus. Meu Deus, Meu Deus, Meu Deus. _Seus dedos se fecharam em volta daquelas nádegas perfeitas dele e as apertaram de leve. Ele gemeu um pouco. Ha ha ha! Ela fizera Draco Malfoy gemer!

- Safadinha... – ele sussurrou entre beijos, retribuindo a carícia nas coxas dela.

Ela então fez suas mãos darem a volta pela cintura dele, parando sobre o botão da calça.

Era agora.

_HERMIONE – JANE – GRANGER._

_O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?_

_ESTÁ PRESTES A ARRANCAR AS CALÇAS DE DRACO MALFOY!_

Foi naquele momento que ela se tocou do que estava fazendo. Estava prestes a ter relações sexuais com Draco Malfoy no chão da sala de visitas. E aquilo simplesmente não podia acontecer. Não. Podia. Ele era o riquinho mimado que trabalhava por diversão e ela era a garota de classe média que lutava para sobreviver. Não tinha como isso acontecer. Se a convivência deles – forçada, só para constar – já era tão difícil, sexo não faria nada mais do que piorar as coisas. Além do ódio implícito nos olhares e nas palavras, também pesaria aquela tensão sexual.

Ela tinha que ser racional.

Soltou a calça dele e pousou suas mãos sobre o peitoral nu do rapaz, afastando-o de si vagarosamente. Ele, sem entender, tentou beijá-la novamente, mas ela virou o rosto. Pôde ver a dúvida estampada naquele rosto que detestara durante tanto tempo – mas que agora já não odiava tanto.

- Eu... – gaguejou ela, ofegando – Eu tive... Uma idéia. Para o conto. Eu... Preciso terminar.

Ele, relutante, saiu de cima dela e ajudou-a a se levantar. Ela estranhou ele não ter dito algo como "não podemos parar a brincadeira agora" ou ter tirado sarro da cara dela. Ela pegou sua calça – que tinha caído em cima da cadeira da escrivaninha – e vestiu-a rapidamente, sentindo vergonha. O rapaz também recolocou sua camisa, um pouco amassada agora, e a abotoava quando ela sentou-se e começou a escrever. Um silêncio horrivelmente constrangedor caiu sobre eles. O único som era o clique-clique das teclas do notebook.

"_Nenhum dos jamais imaginara que aquilo ocorreria daquela maneira. Totalmente inesperado. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que o rapaz escondia algo, ela sentia que as palavras dele não poderiam ser mais verdadeiras. Seus beijos não poderiam ser mais apaixonados. Seu toque não poderia ser mais carinhoso."_

E por que enquanto ela escrevia estas palavras, sua cabeça estava... _Nele?_

- Bom, já que conseguiu sua idéia, acho que não sou mais necessário aqui – ele disse, pegando seu sobretudo – Vou indo. Me mande o conto por e-mail quando terminar.

Onde estava todo o sarcasmo, a ironia, a malícia? Onde estavam os olhares e os sorrisinhos? Havia algo de errado com ele. Algo diferente.

- Claro – respondeu ela, indo abrir a porta para o rapaz – Até mais, e... – ela pausou, incerta se deveria agradecer ou não – Obrigada.

- Não há de que – ele saiu, porém parou e voltou-se para ela com a boca entreaberta – Granger... Hm... Eu estava pensando... Será que você... Bom... Não gostaria de sair... Sei lá... Para conversar, beber alguma coisa... Você sabe...

_Não. Creio._

_Ele está mesmo me chamando para sair?_

- Ah, eu... – se ela ficou surpresa por causa do pedido, ficou mais embasbacada ainda por perceber que estava considerando a proposta – Seria... Seria... Bem legal, Malfoy.

- Me chame de Draco.

-... Draco – repetiu ela, ouvindo aquela vozinha interior gritar com ela por ter aceitado o convite.

- Então... Hm... Amanhã, quando nos encontrarmos na editora... Nós... Combinamos quando, onde...

- Tudo bem – O que estava acontecendo? Ele estava... Corando? Estava nervoso? ELE estava nervoso? – Nos vemos amanhã, então.

Ele levou a mão à nuca, com um adolescente, e sorriu.

A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça dela foi "_AAAWW, QUE FOFOSO!_", e então depois "_Você está perdida, Hermione_".

- É, nos vemos... – ele baixou o olhar. Ela percebeu um leve rubor nas bochechas dele – Até, Granger...

- Hermione.

-... Hermione.

Ambos sorriram.

Ele deu as costas a ela e foi embora.

_Ah, você está perdida, perdida, perdida, Hermione._

Perdidamente apaixonada.

Mas ela não sabia disso ainda.

**FIM

* * *

**

**_Primeira fic de HP que prestou o/_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado!_**

**_Reviews, por favorzinho? *_*_**


End file.
